


Последние моменты (The Last Moments)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Series: Moments (FrostIron) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Endgame, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Он уже почти потерял надежду, но все равно упрямо старается вдыхать как можно меньше, чтобы отсрочить неминуемое. Засыпать вечным сном совсем не хочется.





	Последние моменты (The Last Moments)

**Author's Note:**

> Наш ответ тизеру!
> 
> Работа прямо связана с моей же работой "Украденные моменты": https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602311  
> Есть явные отсылочки, но можно читать и в отрыве.
> 
> За счет неоднозначности происходящего то, как именно воспринимать происходящее в работе, оставляю на волю читателей.

      «Ты. Только ты», — завершает свое послание Тони и откидывается назад, стукнувшись головой об обшивку корабля.  
      Он не лжет. Именно Пеппер снилась ему последние дни — счастливая когда-то, во времена, когда они еще ничего не знали об угрозе, когда не было раскола, когда Старк еще не отдал свое сердце едва не погубившему всю планету мятежному богу.  
      Тони хочет верить, что Пеппер спаслась. Если Танос обещал, что уничтожит половину вселенной, то хоть кто-то же должен был остаться, так? На Титане рассыпались пылью почти все Стражи, Стрэндж, Питер… Старк не может узнать, что стало с теми, кто был на Земле, но вселенная ведь не может быть настолько сукой, чтобы отобрать вообще все, что было ему дорого? У Тони ведь таких людей и так почти не осталось.  
      Шлем гаснет, заканчивая запись, и в проходе появляется Небула. По одному только ее взгляду становится понятно, что хороших новостей нет, но она все равно говорит:  
      — Связаться с кем-нибудь все еще не получается.  
      Судьба занесла их, кажется, в самый мертвый участок космоса. Хотя это и не удивительно. Можно только представить, какой хаос творится в ополовиненной вселенной.  
      Тони вымученно улыбается — он почти услышал невысказанное «извини». Перебранная Таносом до последней косточки Небула не так сильно нуждается в кислороде, и протянет намного дольше. И, наверное, это Старку нужно извиняться — это он оставит ее одну, посреди ничего.  
      Небула возвращается к штурвалу, а Тони прикрывает глаза. Он уже почти потерял надежду, но все равно упрямо старается вдыхать как можно меньше, чтобы отсрочить неминуемое. Засыпать вечным сном совсем не хочется, так что и просто спать Старк боится. С пустотой и тишиной вернулись давно забытые, казалось, кошмары.  
      Чтобы скоротать время, Тони перебирает уцелевшие детали костюма. Передатчик сигнала улучшать уже некуда — даже объединенными с Небулой силами. Но работа помогает не зацикливаться на том, что его ждет, прочищает голову.  
      Микросхема обжигает ничем не защищенные пальцы, и Старк, зашипев, отдергивает руку. Потирает привычно не пострадавшие подушечки, а левое запястье, и смеется нервно. Бросался в космос, чтобы остановить Таноса, отомстить, хоть бы и ценой своей жизни. Почти получилось, да только Стрэндж решил иначе. А теперь Тони дрейфует где-то в космосе, вдали от дома, в ожидании смерти от удушья.  
      — Стоило оно того, колдун? — Старк кривит губы в больной усмешке. Он даже не уверен, говорит ли это вслух, или это просто мысли слишком громкие. — Не стоило, Стивен.  
      Тишина вновь окутывает, обволакивает сознание. По спине бегут мурашки, когда Тони вдруг чувствует рядом с собой холодок. Слишком знакомый. И когда голос, который он знает чуть ли не лучше своего, шепчет над ухом: «Кое-кто сдался?», он даже не вздрагивает.   
      — Галлюцинации подкатили? — Старку смешно, но он бережет воздух. — Закономерно, но я ожидал их позже.  
      — Я всегда любил удивлять, — смеется Локи и выходит вперед.   
      Тони почти удивленно вскидывает брови. Локи ненавидел свою йотунскую форму, показывал лишь один раз, и было странно, что мозг выбрал именно этот образ.  
      — Ты же в моей голове? — уточняет Старк и смотрит с интересом.  
      — Как знать, — синий Локи улыбается таинственно.  
      Он садится сбоку, по-хозяйски берет Тони за руку и подтягивает к себе. Осматривает придирчиво запястье — без золотистой метки оно выглядит непривычно. До сих пор.  
      Холодные пальцы легко оглаживают место, где раньше красовался золотой шлем, и Старк только теперь замечает, что на руках у Локи плотные перчатки. Это объясняет, почему его до сих пор не покрыло льдом — Тони помнит, что прикосновение йотуна опасно даже для асов. Другое дело, что Локи полукровка, и вряд ли может причинить серьезный вред. Особенно если это вымышленный Локи.  
      Вместо холода или мурашек Старк ощущает волну жара, потому что Локи наклоняется и целует его запястье. Красные глаза горят в полумраке, и Тони не может не залюбоваться. Не может не наклониться, чтобы поцеловать самому — хотя бы мимолетно, обжигая губы о морозную кожу. Но Локи лишь отодвигается и сожалеюще качает головой.  
      — Нет, Энтони. Твое тело не должно тратить лишние силы на то, чтобы справиться с холодом, — объясняет, когда Старк смотрит недовольно. — Придется обойтись разговором. Как в былые времена.  
      — Ха, интересное мое сознание придумало объяснение тому, что прикосновения нежелательны. Изобретательно.  
      Локи грустно улыбается и молчит. Смотрит жадно, но больше не смеет подвинуться ближе, коснуться или поцеловать — и Тони чувствует пожирающее душу сожаление.  
      — Ты не хочешь умирать, да? — тихо спрашивает Локи почему-то нескоро. Старк даже вздрагивает от неожиданности — недостаток кислорода уже дает о себе знать уплывающим сознанием.  
      — Я еще не отомстил, — горько отзывается Тони. — Да и как-то дерьмово знать, что камень времени, обменянный на мою жизнь, был потерян зазря.  
      — А после того, как отомстишь, что ты будешь делать? — тон Локи становится вкрадчивым, и это вызывает улыбку. Старку всегда нравилось, как его личный бог играется со словами и интонациями — это была его стихия.  
      Тони замолкает надолго. Обдумывает, решает. Пытается отстраниться от мысли, что умирает в затерявшемся в космосе корабле. Думает. О Пеппер и Хэппи. Что, если они выжили? О Брюсе. Интересно, то, что их двое в одном теле, хоть как-то помогло? О Роуди. Перед нападением на Землю Старк хотел добавить пару примочек в его экзоскелет. О других. Кто скажет Мэй, что ее племянник больше не вернется? Кто починит Вижена? А вдруг все остальные Мстители умерли? Кто теперь защитит ослабленную Землю?  
      — Увы, моя королева, у меня еще есть дела, — наконец выдает Старк хрипло. — Я не хочу умирать, Локи. Но наши желания больше ничего не значат. Мы проиграли.  
      — Здорово же тебя стукнуло, — все еще тихо говорит Локи и поджимает губы. — Не ты ли когда-то говорил мне: «не спасем Землю — так отомстим»? Не ты ли — упертый баран, что всегда выживает? И ты? Сдаешься?  
      — Я, помимо прочего, реалист, — Тони качает головой. Упрямо тянется вперед, хватая собеседника за руку — и даже сквозь ткань перчаток как будто чувствует холод. — Я техник, а не волшебник. До Земли я при всем желании не дотяну. Стоит принять этот факт как есть, с гордостью. Меньше разочарования будет.  
      — Сдаться — это не принять факт с гордостью, Старк. Прекращай ныть и прими помощь. Магия есть у меня.  
      — Ты плод моего воображения, Локи. Если мое сознание пытается таким образом подтолкнуть меня к чему-то, то я не понимаю такого намека.  
      Локи снова угрюмо замолкает. Его красные глаза напряженно следят, как тяжело вздымается грудь Тони. Руку он не убирает — позволяет держать, наслаждается прикосновением несколько минут, пока Старк не начинает моргать сонно, а голова его не клонится к груди.  
      — Эй, Энтони, не спать. У меня есть одна идея, но мне нужно твое согласие. Это кое-что сложноисполнимое, но я справлюсь. Ты мне веришь?  
      — Всегда, мой милый бог обмана. Что интересненького придумал? — Тони улыбается широко, до боли, и старается не зевать.  
      — Тебе придется померзнуть, — Локи аккуратно высвобождает из чужой хватки свою руку и стягивает перчатки. Старк завороженно наблюдает за его синими руками и давит желание провести пальцами по полосам, расчеркивающим холодную кожу.  
      В этих синих руках появляется ларец. Ничего особенного, как кажется Тони. Только внутри как будто переливается синий свет, и это выглядит весьма занимательно. Будь у него время и доступ к лаборатории — изучил бы каждый миллиметр.  
      — Ларец вечных зим? — припоминает Старк из давних рассказов своего бога.  
      — Угадал, — Локи кивает и как-то странно улыбается. — Из него йотуны черпают свою силу.  
      — О, ты хочешь меня заморозить. Это что-то вроде криосна? — осененный догадкой, Тони все-таки смеется. — Не ожидал такого интересного сценария от голодного мозга. Забавно. Это больно?  
      — Если все сделать правильно, ты даже не успеешь почувствовать. Все твои физические процессы замедлятся, почти остановятся. Это даст тебе запас времени.  
      — Интересно, — глухо проговаривает Старк. Он бы протянул руку, чтобы ощупать Каскет, но тело слишком слабо, чтобы двигаться. — Как же я вернусь? И вернусь ли?  
      — Что ты помнишь о Вечном Пламени? — почти мурлычет Локи и неуловимо приближается.  
      Его холодная ладонь гладит Тони по щеке, а дыхание обжигает морозом шею, подбородок, а затем и губы. Старк ничего не успевает ответить — тело немеет, быстро, но незаметно. Тони это скорее знает, чем действительно чувствует. Чувствует он губы на своих губах, и позволяет себе провалиться в глубокий сон.  
      Там — все хорошо. Там никто не умер. Там радостно улыбается Питер. Там нет поводов для слез Пеппер. Там Земля в безопасности. Там Локи — рядом, не таясь.  
      Тони не хочет просыпаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение о смерти персонажа не стоит, потому что я не хочу вот так однозначно все оставлять.  
> Если вы верите, что все это - предсмертные галлюцинации - воля ваша.  
> Если вы верите, что Локи жив и мог прийти на помощь - воля снова ваша.  
> Здесь не будет правых и неправых.


End file.
